


Covered in the Colours

by finwritesthings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, not even directly, the other's are really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwritesthings/pseuds/finwritesthings
Summary: Colours tend to muddle as your life slips through hands. Lance doesn't mind.





	Covered in the Colours

Everything looks watered-down in those last moments, there are theories, talk of how vivid everything becomes: those theories are wrong. The soft hues melt together as Lance’s focus begins to waver, everything blurry. It’s kind of nice, though. Everything looks soft and warm, inviting - a stark contrast compared to how it had looked,  _ before. _   
  
He’s distantly aware of noise floating through the air, voices. The words make no sense to him, puddling together just like the colours. He wants to touch those colours, feel them melt between his fingers. A breath rattles through Lance’s chest, wheezing past his lips. He does not see with perfect clarity, there is no magic explosion of emotions or memories long forgotten. Just soft touches of pink, blue, purple, grey, surrounding him in a gentle embrace.

 

Lance’s body does not move, he does not try to move it. The soft tingle that washes through his body in gentle waves strips him of any desire to do so. Lance feels content right where he is, for the first time in a long time. He is no longer haunted by the past, no longer fearing what is to come: there is only the quiet peace of the right now.

 

His muddled senses register gentle touches, or at least, they feel gentle. Grappling limbs struggle with his armour in blurs of light green, yellow, purple. The voices are closer now, but they do not make any more sense. Lance smiles, soft and gentle.

 

The surroundings begin to blur more and more, Lance starts to lose all sense of distinction. Everything dripping into one pleasant mess. His thoughts soon join the gentle hues, dripping from his mind to add to the pale warmth around him. Lance does not mind.

 

The hands grasping at him, at his body, his mind, his life, slip away too. They do not join the colours, simply disappearing. Lance does not mind.

 

There are no sensations left, the warmth and comfort have gone now too. The colours stay though. Lance does not mind.

 

Eventually, after a time that Lance has no awareness of has passed, all the warming shades drift away too. They ebb and flow like something familiar, he doesn’t know what it reminds him of. They slip farther and farther out of reach. Till they eventually leave him too. Lance does not mind.

  
He has been left with only one thing now. The colours, the thoughts, the feelings, the memories: they have all left. Now, his life leaves too.  _ Lance does not mind. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a sprint - which literally had the prompt of "pastel" and I still ended up with a major character death. Live and let die I guess. Anyways, comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
